


All wrapped up in arts and crafts

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Getting Away from it All [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brain-Damaged!Jim, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Ropes and Chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate it!" Jimmy seethed, his fingers making more of a tangle than a knot. "I can never get it right!"</p><p>He'd gotten it right the night before and the night before that, though, so it was hard for Sebastian to feel distress about that. It was a nice balance to the racing games and first person shooters that Jimmy loved. A lot of aliens had died. "You can." He moved in to slide his fingers over the back of Jimmy's hands, to still tired muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All wrapped up in arts and crafts

Jim had been a master at making knots. Slipknots, hitch knots, fisherman's knots, whippings, everything. He'd sort of gotten Jimmy back into it with bloody plastic craft lanyard, because Jimmy found it sort of relaxing and it gave Sebastian time to work on paperwork a bit while Jimmy got some hand eye coordination type PT accomplished.

It was starting from scratch, but the muscle movements of it seemed to be sticking for him.

Most days, he ended the session with a pleased smile and spent a bit of time showing off what he'd accomplished. There were good days, though, and there were bad days, and today was one of the latter.

"I hate it!" Jimmy seethed, his fingers making more of a tangle than a knot. "I can never get it right!"

He'd gotten it right the night before and the night before that, though, so it was hard for Sebastian to feel distress about that. It was a nice balance to the racing games and first person shooters that Jimmy loved. A lot of aliens had died. "You can." He moved in to slide his fingers over the back of Jimmy's hands, to still tired muscles.

"I can't!" Jimmy insisted, but he pushed back against Sebastian's hands, and it was clear that he enjoyed that touch. "It doesn't work."

"It works," Sebastian goaded firmly, pressing his fingers in a slightly more massaging manner. "It might be that it's too small for you to work with right now. You've done a lot of this."

"But why is it too small? The others were fine!" Oh, that was the wheedling face. It meant something was up, probably not anything that would be a problem, but it made him a tad nervous all the same.

He was stupid if he wasn't nervous of Jimmy when he was in a mood to try to get something he wanted. "Because the muscles in your hands are tired. It's like running -- the longer you run, if you don't take a break, you start to slow down."

That nose wrinkle had no right to be so fucking cute. "Then I'll make bigger ones. You'll let me practice?" Oh, yes. Wheedling, and not just for knot tying practice.

"What do you want to practice with?" On, he almost asked on, but he knew the answer to that was going to be himself.

That smile was altogether too bright, not as sharp as it used to be, but Sebastian continued to fall beneath it as though it still was. "You."

Not an unexpected answer, that, but it did have a touch of sneakiness to it. With Jimmy, that usually translated to sex. Maybe he should feel guilty about that, but he didn't in the least.

"Hmn. Well. I'll need to see what ropes I can find." He caught, met, Jimmy's eyes to see if there was anything he could read there. Any other hint.

He was remarkably guileless for a man who had basically just conned Sebastian into allowing himself to be tied up for his practice. More like his entertainment. It had started off bizarrely; Jimmy hadn't wanted him to know what he was doing, that he had those sorts of desires. Maybe it was because Sebastian had made so much effort not to show him that he had them, either. He'd left Jimmy napping or with one of his sitters and gone out to look for a quick shag. Some of those had been pretty damned memorable, but none of them had ever been Jim.

Jim, Jim was everything. Jim was everything, his lord and master and his god, and even injured, struggling, he was still everything to Sebastian. Everything enough to let himself be tied up. Dear god, he hoped this didn't turn into a fuck all catastrophe of epic proportion.

Jimmy's face was alight with anticipation. "You find the rope. I'll find the other things."

The other things, oh, it was going to be a long weekend, a good weekend, and he figured finishing his paperwork wasn't going to fucking happen. "What other things do you want?"

That scowl was only teasing. "You know the ones, Basty." He did, actually, but it was fun. It was playing, and they did that well together.

He was working through his issues, and there was enough Jim in Jimmy that... Yeah. It was okay, even if he had to be careful. Sebastian closed his laptop, and stretched slowly before he went in search of some nylon rope from his gear bag.

By the time he made his way back, Jimmy had taken off, ostensibly for the bedroom. None of his sitters had anything in particular to say about it, but then, Sebastian paid them well to keep their opinions to themselves.

"You're gorgeous, Jimmy." And Jim would never have looked so happy, so eager, but he didn't vocalize his comparisons.

There was no point in it. Besides, Jimmy appreciated the compliment, smiled at him as though he'd hung the sun and the moon by making it. "Play with me now, and then I'll tie you." Because clearly he had a Plan, and that was always nice, too.

Seb stroked his fingers up from Jimmy's stomach, up to his chest, to play with and tweak his nipples.

He liked that; it got him going, made him squirm with enjoyment, and it was clear that today was no exception. "Ohhhh."

"You're gorgeous." He grinned it, really felt the grin, too, when he leaned in to gently bite at Jim's left nipple. Christ he felt good underneath of him, and familiar. Familiar and eager, two things he thought he'd never get again.

Just hearing the dark sound of Jim's voice was enough, feeling the way fingers threaded into his hair. "Ohh, Basty. Yes, I..." Yes, and he could say that, did say it. Meant it, and Sebastian had accepted as much and just... gone with it. Given up feeling guilty, because he had what he wanted, partially. Just enough that he could lose himself in pleasuring Jim, at toying with him until he was antsy with it. "More." More because he wanted it, was just as needy for pleasure as Jim had ever been. "Do the thing, Basty."

"You really like the thing, huh?" He pulled back, reaching blindly with one hand to grope for lube and the vibrator.

That pout was all Jimmy, but that suited Sebastian just fine. "You know I do! Now." Now, because that's was how Jimmy thought; it was all immediacy, never any patience for waiting. Now, now, now. Jim had managed to keep the two in equal balance, at least a little bit. Enough to plan great schemes for his later delayed gratification. "Lube first." He edged back, up onto his knees, and opened the tube one handed. "And after, knots." Yeah. After, and he could only imagine what Jimmy had in mind, exactly. 

"You have this all worked out, huh?" He teased gently, shifting and moving to kiss his way back down Jimmy's stomach.

"Mmmmm, yes." Yes, of course he did. Jim's grand plans had turned into smaller ones, but he still plotted for his own gratification. Most of the time, Sebastian's pleasure was a part of that. "Hurry. Now!"

He wasn't so sure now, with the ropes looming. All the same, he kissed his way down to Jimmy's hip, and traced slick fingers up between his arse cheeks to probe and play with him a little.

The noises Jimmy made were unashamed and fucking delicious, his hands coming down to clench in Sebastian's hair. "Yes, yes, yes." Whimpered, and his legs squeezed tight around Sebastian's shoulders. "More, Basty!"

"How much more?" He laughed it, kissing to the inside of Jim's thigh, moving slowly as he started to finger fuck him.

That earned him some very interesting sounds and Jimmy squirmed, clearly enjoying himself. "That!" Definitely that. He liked it, loved it, even, and Sebastian loved giving it to him.  "Yes!!"

"More, or...?" He waited, he was going to do what Jimmy directed him to do as long as Jimmy was coherent enough to do directing.

"More," Jimmy agreed, heels thumping against his ribs. "And then the thing. And then I want to practice my knots." Clearly he needed to work a bit harder to make Jimmy incoherent. Even if he got thumped on the ribs again, he needed to distract him. Sebastian hummed and turned his mouth, sucking slightly at the side of his dick. "Ohhhh." Nice melty sound, that, and he felt the shiver that worked its way through that small frame. "Please."

He worked on it slowly until Jimmy was making softer half incoherent noises and he was comfortable enough that he could start to ease in the vibrator.

God, he loved the sight of it. Always had, had wanted to watch his dick slide in back when it was him and Jim, loved holding him down and making him take it. Things had changed since then, but he'd always love this sight, love the sounds it earned him.

Once it was in, he shifted back, gave him room to move and squirm with the vibrator in him and turned on low.

It made Jimmy shudder, made him cry out and arch his back, the shake of his fingers where they gripped Sebastian's hair telling. "Basty..." A whine. "I don't want to finish before..." Before tying him up and blowing him.

Reaching down, he twisted the base and it turned off, just a boring plug again but he acted like it was sex magic. "Better?"

Jimmy was panting and shivering, coming back down a little. "Now the other, and then I can tie you."

He hummed slowly, and reached for the funny nubby cockring that Jimmy liked. It was purple and transparent and he half wished he'd never introduced Jimmy to them but he mostly liked it. Mostly. Sebastian grasped his cock and slid it down slowly.

"Nnnn." Yes, well. At least he liked it, and he shifted once it was on and took a deep breath. "Now, Basty. I want to tie you now."

"I'm here." He shifted to lie back, eyes focused on Jimmy, and the rope, too. He offered his hands up, mostly as a suggestion.

It worked pretty well, and the unholy glee in that gaze was almost familiar. So close and yet so far, and then Jimmy had his tongue between his teeth and he was working with the rope, slipping it in and around Sebastian's forearms before he began the knot properly.

Sebastian rested, legs sprawled in comfort as he held still patiently for Jim. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the ropes, the easy way Jimmy worked them around his wrists. Nothing wrong with a great many things, in fact, and this the least of them. Jimmy worked at it, slow and steady, hands and fingers slipping from time to time, all the while he rubbed languidly against Sebastian. His cock was still hard, so his concentration clearly wasn't affecting his desire.

The slow wrap of tactical rope around his wrists and down his arms was interesting. Silk next time, maybe, but the nylon didn't feel bad. It didn't make him think of hostage situations gone bad, at least. There was something to be said for that. Jimmy seemed to love it, his cheeks flushed, lips bitten in concentration. He huffed a pleased breath when he was done, and Sebastian glanced at the knot. It was perfect.

Amazingly deceptive little bastard. Sebastian tilted his head down, grinning as he pulled at his wrists. "Nice, very nice."

For a moment, he could see Jim in him, see the bright, sharp edge of him, the bite of him, and then it was gone. "Really?"

He pulled again, hands twisting carefully as he looked at the knot. it tightened the more he pulled, which was what it was supposed to do.

Jimmy smiled, and it was all smug pleasure to have done what he wanted, and properly at that. Sebastian wasn't sure what he expected after that, but for Jimmy to slither down, all squirms and determination, wasn't it.

"Legs, too, huh?" He leaned back, mostly on his elbows, the rope that bound his wrists strained and pulling in that position.

That huff of breath was amusing. It said _don't be stupid_ without saying it, and then Jimmy squirmed his way between Sebastian's legs and took his dick in hand. Twist of rope, not really a knot, and then Jimmy's mouth, and ungh.

Beautiful, and unexpected, and he struggled not to thrust up into that gorgeous mouth. As long as he could get a touch of it, pressure of Jim's tongue against the head of his cock, it was enough. It would be enough, not the long blow, no, because that. Just. But god, it was good, and he wanted to reach down, slide his fingers into Jimmy's hair, and fuck. Yeah, and fingers rubbing at his balls were utterly what he wanted.

He pushed his hands down, daring to strain against the ropes long enough to touch Jimmy's hair. "Oh Christ, yes."

Yes, and that heated slurp was more determined than familiar, but he could go with that. Go with it and enjoy the fuck out of it, because Jimmy knew how he liked things, and he was shameless about his own wants, so Sebastian's weren't any different.

The only thing Sebastian had to do was to keep from shoving, not make it violent, even if he could make it firm, hard, start to rock up but no thrusting. It wasn't necessary, because Jimmy was sucking him like the world was ending, and the ropes kept Sebastian from getting handsy. God, it was good. Fucking fantastic, and Jimmy's hand was tugging his cock relentlessly behind that sucking mouth, and it stole his breath and his senses and fuck, that... Just fuck.

Being rope bound at his wrists was the icing in the cake when he came, able to touch and strain but not clutch and control as he bucked up against Jim's mouth.

Maybe it was awkward, but orgasm made that sort of thought pretty much a thin filmy nuisance. When he managed to drag open his eyes, Jimmy was whining, face a little smeared with semen, his hand stroking between his own thighs.

He shifted, leaned up and reached down with his still bound hands to help. There was a good chance he'd get batted off, but it was worth a try to slide his fingers along with Jimmy's, to share that good feeling.

For once, Jimmy let him. Let him touch, let him do whatever he wanted, and oh, god. He loved that look, loved the way that the cords stood out in Jimmy's neck, and when he came, it was fucking amazing.

"Mine. All mine..." He slid his hands, still bound, to Jimmy's hip, loosely clutching.

"Uh-huh." Doe-eyed, yeah, not at all like Jim, and then he turned his head and bit Sebastian's shoulder hard.

Jimmy might not be Jim. He might not be a brilliant psychopath, might not be so many things, but he was enough.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck.... You could at least untie me first," he half-complained.

"I like you tied up," Jimmy mumbled, snuggling in closer to him.

The rope would be easy enough to slip in an emergency, and if it made Jimmy happy... he closed his eyes, and let him snuggle.


End file.
